Prior art methods for analyzing scripts, such as scripts written in JavaScript, are primarily static analysis methods and as such the prior art methods are incapable of discovering particular types of malicious content in such scripts that can cause damage to a computer that executes such scripts.
Thus there is a need for a method and system for analyzing scripts in a manner that can discover particular types of malicious content that can cause damage to a computer that executes such scripts and that cannot be discovered via prior art static analysis methods.